ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
PPC Holiday Songbook
The PPC Holiday Songbook is a compilation of filk by PPC Boarders, hosted with their permission by Neshomeh on her website. The original Christmas Songbook was first announced on December 25, 2007."As promised (a few hours ago), a present!" by Neshomeh, cross-posted to the PPC LiveJournal Community from the Board, Dec 25, 2007 Each year, sometime in December, the PPC Holiday Filk Game is held, and the entries are then added to the Songbook. PPC-style filks have been written practically since the Board was founded, but the tradition of a Board-wide annual filk-writing game began in 2006 (or possibly 2005 or earlier—Neshomeh isn't sure anymore). After 2006, Neshomeh decided it would be fun to keep doing it, and has kept it up ever since. All the songs are re-writes or parodies of popular Christmas or other seasonal music, but with a PPC-themed twist. For example, "Sod Rest Ye Merry, Brethren" is based on "God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen," but it's about the birth of the Organization; "Joy to the (Word) World" celebrates the death of a Mary Sue; and "The Twelve Days of Bad Slash" ... well, you get the idea. Contents by Year Unfortunately, due to the fact that Neshomeh is an airhead, the records before 2008 are probably confused and definitely incomplete. If you have any information about what was written when, or if you have songs that should be in the Songbook but aren't, please contact her on her talk page, on the Board, or by e-mail (for which see her user profile). 2003 These filks were rediscovered by doctorlit via the Wayback Machine and added to the Songbook in January 2014. They're all Lord of the Rings-themed, with that familiar PPC-flavored twist. * "Boris the Red-Eyed Wraith Horse" by Evelyn, from "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" * "Jingle Bells, Sauron Smells" by Hawkelf, from "Jingle Bells" * "Rockin' Around the Mallorn Tree" by Mercuria, from "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" * "The Twelve Days of Christmas (LotR Version)" by Fawkes, from "The Twelve Days of Christmas" 2004-2005 * "Away in Headquarters" by Twiggy, from "Away in a Manger" * "Away on a Mission" by Huinesoron, from "Away in a Manger" (British tune) * "Bad Sue Crystallas" by Cygnahime, from "Good King Wenceslas" * "Console Yells" by Neshomeh, from "Jingle Bells" * "Green Sleeves" by Jezebel Stone, from "Greensleeves" / "What Child Is This?" * "Mary Sues Lusting After Legolas" by Unknown, from "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire" * "PPC Is Coming to Town" by Araeph, from "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" * "Silent Night" by Lily Took, from "Silent Night" * "A Sue Takes Christmas Carols Literally" by ElvenBookwyrm, from "Deck the Halls" * "What Maid Is This?" by Rose C. Bomull, from "Greensleeves" / "What Child Is This?" 2006-2007 * "Selections from 'The Mary Sue'" by Rez Montrose, from Handel's "Messiah" * "Sod Rest Ye Merry, Brethren" by Neshomeh, from "God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen" * "Suff'ring Through a Badfic Once Again" by Rez Montrose, from "Walking in a Winter Wonderland" * "We Wish You a Fun Sue-Killing" by Nscnangal, from "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" * "Where Are You Punctuation?" by Keily, from "Where Are You Christmas?" 2008 * "Away in an RC" by Lily Winterwood, from "Away in a Manger" * "Badfic Roasting on an Open Flame" by Neshomeh, from "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire" * "Joy to the (Word) World" by Lily Winterwood, from "Joy to the World" * "O Come, All Ye Agents" by Makari, from "O Come, All Ye Faithful" * "The Twelve Days of Bad Slash" by Trojanhorse, from "The Twelve Days of Christmas" * "What Teen is This?" by Tomato, from "Greensleeves" / "What Child is This?" * "Why It Got So Hot in the Disentangler's TARDIS Back in May" by Tawaki, from "The Twelve Days of Christmas" * "You're a Mean One, Mary Sue" by Lily Winterwood, from "You're a Mean One, Mister Grinch" 2009 * "The Agents Never Sleep" by Twiggy, from "God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen" * "Bring a Torch, Selene and Dafydd" by Neshomeh, from "Bring a Torch, Jeanette, Isabella" * "Fairytale of HQ" by Laburnum, from "Fairytale of New York" by The Pogues * "Fangirls Who Are Sugar-High" by Araeph, from "Angels We Have Heard on High" * "The First 'Oh Hell'" by Cinnia Aine, from "The First Noel" * "Last Fanfic" by doctorlit, from "Last Christmas" by Wham * "Mary the Sueish Canon" by Cinnia Aine, from "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" * "The Night Before Christmas in HQ" by Neshomeh, from "The Night Before Christmas" * "Raven E. Saxon" by Tawaki, from "Frosty the Snowman" * "Suethors We Have Heard On High" by Unbridled, from "Angels We Have Heard on High" * "The Twelve Sues of Christmas" by the Board, from "The Twelve Days of Christmas" * "Waste Management" by Neshomeh, from "Gabriel's Message" as sung by Elisabeth Von Trapp 2010 * "Agents, Look Out" by Tungsten Monk, from "People, Look East" * "Carol of the Recruit" by Neshomeh, from "Carol of the Drum" / "Little Drummer Boy" * "Mary Sue Is Using Magic Again" by Laburnum, from "December Will Be Magic Again" by Kate Bush * "Sues Seducing Every Pretty Guy" by Something Blue, from "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire" * "We Agents" by Sylibane, from "We Three Kings" 2011 * "An Agent Got Run Over by a Sue" by TheScribe, from "Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer" * "All I Want for Christmas Is My Two Sharp Knives" by The Warrior of Many Faces, from "All I Want for Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth" * "Christmas in Headquarters" by Phobos, from "Christmas at Ground Zero" by Weird Al Yankovic * "A Day, a Day of Glory" by Church, from "A Day, a Day of Glory" * "Fairytale of Mirkwood" by Astral Void, from "Fairytale of New York" by The Pogues * "Hail the Slashers, Every One" by Cassie Cameron-Young, from "Merry Christmas, Everyone" by Shakin' Stevens * "Here Comes Mary Sue" by LunarHuntress, from "Here Comes Santa Claus" * "Kill Off the Mary Sue" by EileenAlphabet, "Kidnap the Sandy Claws" by Danny Elfman * "Make It Go!" by Laburnum, from "Let It Snow!" * "Please, Uncle, Do Get Drunk This Christmas" by Laburnum, from "Please, Daddy, Don't Get Drunk This Christmas" * "Spin, Spin, Spin" by Neshomeh, from "S'vivon" * "The Sue's Head Carol" by Tungsten Monk, from "The Boar's Head Carol" * "The Twelve Days of Spamming" by Neshomeh and Phobos, from "The Twelve Days of Christmas" 2012 * "Bad Fanfics Are Killing Us!" by KittyNoodles, from "Christmastime Is Killing Us" by Seth MacFarlane et al. * "Candlelight Carol" by EileenAlphabet, from "Candlelight Carol" by John Rutter * "Chaos Carol" by KittyNoodles, from "Carol of the Bells" * "Dashing Through the Flow" by Sevenswans, from "Jingle Bells" * "The DoI Remembrance Song" by Lily Winterwood, from "The Atheist Christmas Carol" by Vienna Teng * "Hark! The Blasted Console's BEEPing" by hermione of vulcan, from "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing" * "I Saw a Pair of Agents Fly" by Huinesoron, from "O Little Town of Bethlehem" (British tune) * "I Saw Sherlock Kissing Mary Sue" by Lily Winterwood, from "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" * "It Feels Like Christmas" by EileenAlphabet, from "It Feels Like Christmas" by the Muppets * "Joy to the World (The Week's Rolled 'Round)" by Huinesoron, from "Joy to the World" * "O Three Cheers for the DoI" by KittyNoodles, from "God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen" * "One Small Agent" by hermione of vulcan, from "One Toy Soldier" by Enya * "The PPC Is Coming to Town" by ThatOne, from "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" * "So This Is Canon" by doctorlit, from "Happy XMas (War Is Over)" by John Lennon * "What's This?" by Phobos, from "What's This?" by Danny Elfman 2013 * "Beige Christmas" by Scapegrace, from "White Christmas" * "A DAVD Carol" by Huinesoron, from "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire" * "FicPsych Song" by Neshomeh, from "Dreidel Song" / "I Have a Little Dreidel" arr. T. Parker and M. Stone * "I Have a Mini-Balrog" by Zingenmir, from "Dreidel Song" / "I Have a Little Dreidel" * "Lo, How the Flow'rs Ere Looming" by hermione of vulcan, from "Lo, How a Rose E'er Blooming" * "Partner, a Sue's Out There" by EileenAlphabet, from "Baby, It's Cold Outside" * "PPC HQ" by World-Jumper, from "Chiron Beta Prime" by Jonathan Coulton * "Sue Christmas" by Herr Wozzeck, from "White Christmas" * "The Sue's Head Carol" by Araeph, from "The Boar's Head Carol" 2014 * "Agents' Carol" by EileenAlphabet, from "Angel's Carol" by John Rutter * "All I Want from Upstairs Is a Vacation" by Iximaz, from "All I Want for Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth" * "Code Eighteen" by Tawaki, from "Blue Christmas" by Elvis Presley * "Dear Ironic Overpower" by Iximaz, from "Jolly Old Saint Nicholas" * "Harry Potter Had a Baby Boy (Get the Debugger!)" by Neshomeh, from "The Virgin Mary Had a Baby Boy" * "I've Got Canon to Keep Me Warm" by doctorlit, from "I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm" by Irving Berlin * "Just Go" by TheShyIon, from "Let It Go" by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez * "Let All Suvian Flesh Keep Silence" by Lily Winterwood, from "Let All Mortal Flesh Keep Silence" * "A PPC Agent's Delusion Dream" by Zingenmir, from "S'vivon" * "A Strange Way to Fall in Love" by Huinesoron, from "A Strange Way to Save the World" by Mark Harris * "The Twelve Days of the SO" by Voyd, from "The Twelve Days of Christmas" * "The Twelve Pains of Badfic" by SkarmorySilver, from "The Twelve Pains of Christmas" by Bob Rivers * "What a Day I Had in FicPsych!" by Tawaki, from "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" 2015 * "Breath of Canon (Ami's Song)" by eatpraylove, from "Breath of Heaven (Mary's Song)" by Amy Grant and Chris Eaton * "Canon Got Screwed Over by a Suvian" by SkarmorySilver, from "Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer" * "Glitter" by Hardric, from "Snowflakes" by Shoji Meguro and Benjamin Franklin * "God Rest Ye Merry, Boarders All" by Alleb, from "God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen" * "I Saw Mummy Killing Mary Sues" by Scapegrace, from "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" * "Mary, Did You Know?" by Kaitlyn, from "Mary, Did You Know?" * "Nouvelle-Calédonie" by Scapegrace, from "My Dear Old Galway Bay" by Francis Fahy * "O Christmas Tree" by Scapegrace, from "O Tannenbaum" * "O Little Town of Ponyville" by eatpraylove, from "O Little Town of Bethlehem" * "Slay Ride" by EileenAlphabet, from "Sleigh Ride" * "The Troll" by Iximaz, from "What's This?" by Danny Elfman References Category:PPC Category:Websites